The embodiment relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a light emitting device package having the same.
Groups III-V nitride semiconductors have been variously applied to an optical device such as blue and green light emitting diodes (LED), a high speed switching device, such as a MOSFET (Metal Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and an HEMT (Hetero junction Field Effect Transistors), and a light source of a lighting device or a display device. Particularly, a light emitting device including the group III nitride semiconductor has a direct fundamental bandgap corresponding to a visible ray band to an ultraviolet band so that light can be emitted with high efficiency.
The nitride semiconductor is mainly used for the LED (Light Emitting Diode) or an LD (laser diode), and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the manufacturing process or a light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor.